Trunks : Savior of Time
by JonnieE
Summary: According to most DBZ experts, Future Trunks left after the battle with Cell and defeated Androids 17 and 18 in his own time...or did he?
1. A New Horror Begins

Trunks: Savior of Time!  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
  
  
Hey this is JonnieE; here's my first all-Trunks story (bet you're happy). Future Trunks, Goku, and the others are chasing down Imperfect Cell in Bulma's capsule ship. This is what I like to call a DB "what if" story, dealing with (as you might've already guessed) an event where something that didn't actually happen happens, or a what if something, something happened differently. Enjoy!  
  
This, is yet another chapter, in the story of the future that never was.  
  
Madms@worldnet.att.net, you know the drill!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Authors Notes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Deep Sleep  
  
  
  
Trunks felt as if this entire dilemma was his fault. Time had altered so greatly that there was a third android, Android 16 running around with the two that had already plagued his own time. And now.Cell. Trunks wasn't even aware that this abomination to modern science had even existed, but was relieved he found out in time. Trunks leaned against the wall of his mother's capsule airship; a deep-in-thought Piccolo meditated with crossed legs and folded arms on the floor peacefully. Krillin and Gohan were playing some sort of card game while Tien and Yamcha were talking of the events that lie ahead. Trunks continued to observe Piccolo. Piccolo was hardly aware of Trunks' presence. A nap seemed very relaxing to Trunks; he needed to get a rest from this desperate searching anyway.  
  
  
  
Trunks bid everyone a fond farewell as he hopped into his time capsule and fired up the engines. He waved goodbye to Gohan, Bulma, and Vegeta as the engines heated and revved up. The final climactic battle with Cell had proven Gohan the victor and the Androids defeated. Trunks now needed to return to his home and battle his own set of Androids. A tear came to Trunks' eye while he remembered how Yamcha had described how madly Vegeta had defended him after Cell had killed him. Trunks would miss the father that he finally understood and grew to love.  
  
Trunks felt chilling vibes move through his body during the time machine's long decent back to his home. He didn't know why, but something was bothering him. Deep down, Trunks knew the Androids would be a piece of cake to defeat after his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But for an unknown, unseen reason.he had some very serious doubts. Something had always kept him from defeating the Androids in the past, such as weakness, defending innocents, or being too afraid. Trunks didn't think this time would be any different.  
  
The timer sounded and the capsule vibrated until a low hum marked the arrival in Trunks' home. Trunks closed his eyes and inhaled deeply holding his breath. Trunks tenderly pressed the hatch release button and a -whirr- noise was heard before the capsule hood completely opened. Still holding his breath and tightly shutting his eyes, Trunks hopped out of the ship. What Trunks saw would have given him a heart attack had he not been expecting something to be wrong. There were endless miles of desolation, unfathomable destruction, and unexplainable eerieness. There was disturbed landscape as far as the eyes could see. No cities, no houses, no life. This had to have been a terrible nightmare; Trunks held his chest and shed tears of worry and tension. "What? N-N-o, no way! The Androids couldn't have caused this much damage in the short time I was gone!" Trunks doubled over when he raised his head towards the sky, a gigantic red wormhole was nestled tightly in the skies all over earth, small particles were continually sucked upwards into it.  
  
Trunks hoped to God that the quaint little Capsule Corp. dome would still be there, that his mother would be okay, and that the Androids hadn't taken the only thing left that mattered to him.  
  
  
  
Trunks' body relaxed a little and he exhaled a deeply fulfilled sigh of relief. There it was, Capsule Corp. was still intact among around nine destroyed cars and skyscrapers. Trunks' eyes then widened once again with alarm as he spotted a large hole blown into the building's ceiling. "Mom! Nooo!" Without thinking, Trunks leaped through the front door sending a hail of splintered wood in every direction, he darted around the hallways and frantically searched. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. His skin changed from a light olive tinge, to a sickly green as if he were to vomit right then and there. There Bulma laid sprawled on the floor, bleeding from the forehead and mouth, and not moving. There was a large gap in her chest and a small bullet-sized hole in the back of her once complete head. Trunks dashed forward and lifted the limb body of his mother in his sweating arms. His dark violet jacket turned a sticky red as he held the corpse of the one who had raised him from birth and nurtured him. Trunks had no idea how long he had just lain in the room with his mother crying his eyes out and screaming until this throat felt raw and irritated and his eyes puffy and burning.  
  
Trunks continued to sob even after he drew a small heart with the tip of his fingernail on a mound of dirt where he had buried his once beaming with happiness mother. Trunks unsheathed his chipped and battered sword and saluted Bulma while holding it. Trunks abruptly stopped. Gohan.Vegeta, Piccolo.Krillin.Tien, Yamcha, and Chautzio.all lost because of these monsters. Millions of innocent people.thousands of men.hundreds of women.and children, poor, defenseless children who hadn't done anything wrong. Because of them. The Androids.and now Bulma, the only thing left Trunks truly cared about. Gone! In an instant. Trunks didn't even notice the hot blood dripping from the now engraved fingernail marks in his palms. His sky blue eyes began to falter and fade until they were no longer visible. Without warning, Trunks' muscles burst from his chest and grew to the size of cannons! His hair grew long and spiny, rocks and debris hovered around him and soon sprang outward like a slingshot. Trunks roared with anger, hate, and sadness. He slammed his cannonball fists into the dirt- encrusted earth until it split beneath his feet and a crater enveloped him completely. With all his power Trunks bellowed another primordial cry that caused his hair to explode into a vibrant gold.  
  
Trunks breathed heavily and relaxed a little. His enormous muscles gradually decreased in size until he had his normal build and height back. Trunks' hair glowed its normal violet tinge and fell to his face. Again Trunks collapsed onto the ground and could do nothing but sob.  
  
  
  
Trunks trudged through the soft mud with absolutely no emotions inside of him. Whatever this new threat was (the sky portal), Trunks was confident the Androids had caused it, and if he was right, that meant the Androids had gotten stronger somehow. Trunks met his destination and raised his head upwards. He remembered the tower leading towards Kami's old lookout (Kami in Trunks' time, Dende in the regular timeline). Trunks knew of only one way to gain enough strength to stand up to 17 and 18, he just hoped that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was still intact.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 Pathway to Suicide  
  
  
  
Trunks stood in awe of the destruction upon Kami's tower. There was utter silence, but Trunks felt a presence among him. Trunks followed the path of destruction past the burning garden and Mr. Popo's corpse, to the answer to Trunks' situation. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber laid in ruins, the clocks destroyed, and the door caved in. That portal in the sky was a rip in time, the Androids must've blown up the chamber causing this to happen. The two different time speeds must've interloped and caused a cataclysmic time break. Trunks debated whether or not to go in. He assumed that since he was in another time frame he could go in and train for two more years. But if he were wrong, he'd be trapped forever.  
  
  
  
The eyes watched Trunks carefully but without worry. The body that the eyes belonged to was a tall, slender one with an omnipotent weapon. Its black robe slid on the tall ceiling where it was currently positioned. The thing had been hiding its power so the boy would not notice. Interesting it was for the boy to think the Androids had destroyed the chamber. The boy seemed to pick up on something and feel as if he wasn't alone. Without hesitation, the thing vanished.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked back down at his feet. He closed his eyes and stepped in. All appeared normal. The unlimited food supply was still working, but the beds and bath were gone, and the once soothing white landscape was now a crimson red. Trunks thought it no better time to train. He removed his lavender jacket and threw down his sword. Trunks stepped into the red atmosphere and felt gravity over a thousand immediately pull him downwards. He flew back up and grasped his chest as if in pain. This would be a lot harder than Trunks had thought.  
  
  
  
Six months.Trunks was on the verge of insanity. His power level had grown well over thirteen million, but that no longer mattered. Bulma was gone, so was Gohan and Trunks' father Vegeta. Trunks had nothing left to fight for; there was no point in fighting the Androids anymore. Trunks had gone way off the deep end. Revenge no longer meant anything to him. Many a night he lay on the hard linoleum floor of the cabin twisting the blade of his word into his fingers until they bled. He felt no pain, no satisfaction, just emptiness. Psychotic didn't even scratch the surface, paranoia was irrelevant, depression not even close. Trunks had been severely traumatized for life by the Android's havoc. But it only now was surfacing to its peak. Trunks found now that he had frequent twitches and involuntary jerks. On two occasions he had near death seizures. Training was the only thing that kept his mind stable or at ease. But he no longer took pleasure in it. Trunks' mentality had been collapsed from a combination of Gohan and his mothers' death, Vegeta's continual abuse during the fight with Cell, and training in this place.  
  
On several occasions Trunks begged death to take him, as he lay awake at night. He had possibly the worst case of insomnia ever documented. He hadn't slept for two and a half of the six months he was in the chamber. He had already been to Hell and back, or in other words, what he perceived as Hell. Trunks seriously doubted that a Heaven even truly existed. Trunks floated into the endless void and flew until he reached the portion where the floor was actually solid. He didn't even bother to train. Not even that was keeping him halfway normal anymore. Going on eight months.still no sleep. Trunks drove his fists into the hard ground until he felt the crack of bone.  
  
"Gohan! Why did you leave!?" more of a statement than a question. "Gohan I hate you! I hate you Vegeta, I hate you Bulma, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Chautzio! I hate you all!" Trunks clasped his skull and curled into a fetal position twitching helplessly on the ground. Trunks cried again as he had done so many times over. Trunks' now long hair stuck to his wet from tears face. Trunks briefly opened his eyes and spotted a rock at his feet. He lifted it and it magically became a Dragon Ball! Trunks raised an eyebrow in wonder and confusion. The ball burst in his hands and disappeared. Trunks drew his sword and quickly spun, Gohan was standing behind him.  
  
"G-G-G-Gohan?" Trunks stuttered. Gohan smiled and floated away slowly. Trunks reached out his arm in protest but was too late. Gohan vanished. Trunks felt his eyes well up with tears again, when someone yanked him into the air by his shirt. Trunks went wide-eyed as he saw Vegeta lifting him and laughing insanely. "What's wrong son? Feeling any pain? Grow up! Take it like a man! I was wrong to even think of you as my son you pathetic weakling!" Trunks glared into his father's cold bloodless eyes and snarled. Trunks swung a fist but soon realized he was on the ground again. This time Bulma waltzed towards him, and spoke with a zombofied look in her eyes. "Why Trunks.you let me down, your father, Gohan, everyone. You truly are a failure." Trunks felt his already cracked heart shatter into tiny pieces. He knew these visions would not cease. Trunks, without thinking, lifted the blade of his sword facing his chest. Trunks thrust it through and heard a burst from the small of his back. Trunks felt hot blood bubble from his throat and stomach into his mouth and begin to stain his teeth. Trunks' eyes crossed and he fell to his knees helplessly.  
  
Trunks could feel the life slowly seeping from his body, his eyes grew heavy and the tingling in his arms turned to numbness. Gohan appeared before Trunks one last time. Trunks looked away painfully. "Trunks.get a hold of yourself, stop running away from your fears and do something about them!" It wasn't Gohan's voice. This one was very deep and wise sounding, with age in its voice. "You have all the power you need to defeat the Androids, you just have to try! You can do it Trunks; I have faith in you, if you would only have faith in me." Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remained silent and listened intently to "Gohan."  
  
"No.no! You're not Gohan!" "Correct.but that is not important, listen to my words Trunks. You and I both know that what you said about Gohan and the others isn't true. You love all of them dearly, shed the emotional problems and fight back! Do what your father and mentor could not, defeat the Androids and restore peace to the earth. If not for them, do it for yourself. Purge yourself of your inner demons and destroy the outer ones. Stop denying yourself and putting yourself down. You can do it."  
  
  
  
Trunks awoke on the floor of the cabin. It had been the first time he'd slept in ages. Trunks looked at himself in the mirror. The impale mark was gone, and his sword in its scabbard. Trunks was very confused about what had happened, and with good reason. Trunks had a pretty good idea who had contacted him. Trunks nodded incoherently to himself and put on his jacket. It was right. Trunks had to destroy the Androids, unify the people of earth, and free his inner demons. He had already destroyed the inner ones, but what of the outer.?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 An Old Friend  
  
  
  
Trunks emerged from the chamber and realized he'd been in there for a year and a half. Everything appeared normal, well, as normal as Trunks' time usually was anyway. Trunks left the lookout and flew across the barren landscape, heading for the underground city. There were about ten thousand remaining humans left there, he needed to contact them. Trunks felt something punch him from behind. He quickly looked up to see a metallic Frieza looming above. "Frieza?" Trunks gasped. After a brief conversation with this psycho, Trunks realized that Dr. Gero, Android 19, and King Cold had also resurfaced from the gigantic time rip. Trunks turned Super Saiyan and slashed at Frieza with his sword. Frieza sidestepped and gave Trunks a vigorous left hook. Trunks began a slicing frenzy that finally ended when Frieza grabbed the sword and kneed Trunks in the stomach! Trunks had no idea how he'd be able to fight the Androids if he couldn't beat a supped up Frieza.  
  
Trunks leaped backwards as a mysterious shadow appeared from nowhere and kicked Frieza three yards away! The thing powered down and its hair turned a silky black.Trunks hung his mouth open in shock and amazement. Could it be? Trunks flew forward and shouted in happiness. "Gohan!" Gohan turned towards Trunks and smirked proudly. "We can catch up later Trunks, but first lets take care of Frieza!" Trunks nodded and powered up to Super Saiyan. Frieza gawked in horror before Trunks kneed him in the chest and Gohan elbowed him in the back. Frieza fell to the ground and coughed oozing purple blood. He looked forward and saw them powering up some sort of attack. "Kaaa.meee.haaa.meee." "Burning Attack." Frieza shook his head in disagreeance but found it no help. "Haaa!" they both yelled at the same time firing one huge beam of energy incinerating Frieza.  
  
  
  
Trunks thought he couldn't be any happier. Gohan, his mentor, his idol, his best friend had returned to him! Gohan explained that the time rip had also brought him back from the dead as well. Gohan and Trunks headed to the underground city. They needed to band the people together, and motivate them to keep on living and that the Androids would be stopped at any cost. How they were going to do this neither of them knew, but they'd have to try.  
  
End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 The Alliance  
  
  
  
Gohan had taken care of gathering the people together and leading them to the Town Square, where Trunks had set-up a podium with a microphone. Most of the men were grumpy and hadn't liked being disturbed. Eventually they all gathered and were ready to listen to Trunks. "Attention, people of earth. I know firsthand that everything that has happened since the Androids first appeared all those years ago, that nothing has been easy. But what truly in life is easy I ask you? There will always be hardships along the way, but nothing we cannot overcome. The Androids are no different; we can't be mindless drones all our lives and fear them. I once thought we could, but now I can see the light in the tunnel, I don't need to be afraid anymore.  
  
"I know that many of you have lost your friends and families to these murderers, but we have to go on living! The Androids don't control us, they don't rule over us! We can fight back, we will defeat them! My father once told me 'know your enemy,' my mother once told me 'one man alone cannot change history,' and now I believe her. It's gonna take all of us to conquer and reclaim what is rightfully ours. We have to fight, we have to survive. If we let the Androids take our freedom then they've already won. But we can't let that happen! We will not let that happen, at least I wont. I'm going to stand up to them tell them 'you can take my family, my friends, and everything I care about, but you will not.take my freedom.I will not fear you.ever again'!"  
  
Trunks paused for a breath and noticed that everyone was leaning forward in their seats silent. Apparently Trunks' speech had already made an impact. "We have to live on. We can't sit back and let the Androids destroy our homes, kill our friends, murder our families, and butcher our children. We have to go to them and say 'we will not take this anymore! You may be stronger than we could ever hope to be, but our hearts are pure and we will stand up to you until the bitter end!' A wise man once told me 'just think of all the people you're fighting for and how much you care about each and every one of them, and let that be your weapon.' That man's name was Goku, you may not know who he was, but he was a great man who feared nothing and looked danger right in the eyes and laughed. We all need to be like Goku and stare the Androids down and reclaim our lives!"  
  
Abruptly everyone in the audience arose from their seats and cheered and clapped like mad. Trunks sighed inwardly and smiled. Trunks turned to Gohan who was on the verge of tears. Trunks had won them over. The people now had a new hope that they could soon lead normal lives again. Gohan and himself would soon storm the Androids' fortress and destroy them, or die trying. No, Trunks was confident they could beat them.but at what cost? End of Chapter 4. 


	2. A Renewed Hope

Chapter 5 In The Wake of Doom  
  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks flew through the air towards the Androids' stronghold. Trunks was doubting whether or not they'd be able to defeat 17 and 18. But they'd have to try; there was no backing out now. There it was. A floating palace above the clouds. Gohan and Trunks nodded to each other in symmetry. They landed at the door and broke it down. They ran through the darkly lit halls and panted tiredly. There was no sign of them so far, until they came face to face with Gero, Cold, and 19. Gohan exploded into S.S. 2 and assumed a crouch. "Trunks, get out of here and find 17 and 18! I can handle these guys!" Gohan growled furiously. "What and let you get killed again? No way! I suffered when I saw you die and I won't let it happen again!" "Trunks, I'm a lot more vulnerable when you're here with me!" Trunks cut him off immediately. "That's what you said last time! I won't leave!" Gohan was getting frustrated and could sense that Trunks wouldn't go. "Please Trunks, I can handle them, go find the Androids." Trunks hesitated. He finally dropped down his arms in surrender and sighed. "I'll never forgive you if you die again." And with that, Trunks was off down the opposite corridor. Gohan unleashed a devilish smile, so did Cold and the others.?  
  
  
  
Trunks flew cursing himself through the upper levels of the castle. Everything in his body was telling him not to leave Gohan behind. But his common sense told him otherwise. That moment before he left, Trunks got a creepy vibe from Gohan, as if it wasn't really him for a moment, but someone else in his place. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks when he arrived in the next room. Standing before him were Gohan, Tien, Chautzio, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Vegeta. Trunks didn't know whether to laugh and jump for joy, or cower in fear. One of Vegeta's eyes was missing along with both arms and had cybernetic attachments in place. Gohan now was revealing a robotic arm, and the others were only partly what they originally appeared as. Trunks had been played for a fool, that wasn't Gohan, but a cyborg's mind in his reanimated body.  
  
Vegeta started the attack and belted Trunks across the face with a vigorous left hook. He continued pummeling Trunks by kneeing him in the ribs and uppercutting him on the ground! Trunks spit blood several times and managed to crack his wrist on the side of Vegeta's head. Trunks knew he was done for and had to ask Vegeta a few questions before he was slain. "Vegeta, why, how did King Cold and." Vegeta finished his sentence and revealed that Frieza and the others were realistic holograms, and the Androids along with a rebuilt Dr. Gero had combined their knowledge to rebuild himself and Gohan, along with Krillin and the rest of the crew. "Is that all you wanted to know Trunks? Ready to die?" Trunks felt the puncture of skin as Vegeta drove his fingers deeper and deeper into Trunks' abdomen brutally. In a gurgled voice Trunks spoke.  
  
"I love you dad." Vegeta froze and yanked his hand away from Trunks as if frightened. "W.what?" Vegeta slurred. Trunks sat up grasping his blood soaked tank top. "If there's anything left of the real Vegeta deep down inside then I know he'll remember his own son!" Vegeta grit his teeth and punched Trunks into a hard metal wall.  
  
"That's it Vegeta! Do it, kill him!" Gero cackled from the other side of the room. Gohan stood with his mouth open in awe. He raised his hands in front of his face and stared into them blankly. Piccolo and Krillin too were having doubts on what they were doing to Trunks, as well as themselves. A computer chip in their head was keeping them under Dr. Gero's control, but somehow Gohan and the others were fighting it. Vegeta showed outward signs of it too. Vegeta repeatedly kneed Trunks in the back while he refused to fight his father. "Try to remember! I was your son, four years old when the Androids killed you! I remember you bidding me and my mother Bulma goodbye as you left to battle with Gohan Tien, Yamcha and everyone else!" "Stop it! Stop it, stop it!" Vegeta hollered and booted Trunks in the shins again. Gero became impatient and ran forwards to deal the final blow. He grabbed Trunks by the neck and began absorbing his energy.  
  
Vegeta felt a huge pulling force in his mind urging him to do something but he couldn't grasp what. Vegeta watched the last bits of life being sucked out of his.son! The thought coursed in Vegeta's mind many times until he finally realized what he had to do. "Trunks nooo!" Vegeta burst into Super Saiyan and lopped off Gero's arm and dropkicked him across the room! Vegeta swatted at the smoke of an exploded chip in his ear. A few more bursts of smoke appeared and Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Chautzio, and Yamcha went on the attack until Gero was ground into a fine powder beyond recognition.  
  
  
  
The Z-Warriors now had a plan in motion. Piccolo being revived meant that Kami was back as well, and the earth's Dragon Balls were once again active. Gohan and the others would leave the fortress to find the Dragon Balls and use the wish to bring Dende and Namek's Dragon Balls to earth. They'd use the Namek balls to bring back all those killed by the Androids, undo the damage they'd caused, and close the time rift. Vegeta, along with the other fighters had transferred all the energy they could spare into Trunks' body to help him prepare to fight 17 and 18. Trunks wasn't sure if he could beat them, but he had a new incentive now. To protect his friends and father. Trunks was truly the earth's last hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 Doomsday  
  
  
  
Trunks stared down the two Androids on the barren roof of the castle. They were both just as evil and maniacal as they used to be. "Well Trunks, do you know what is really at stake in this battle?" 17 asked coolly. Trunks shook his head hatefully. "Well I'll tell you, the bottom of this lair has a gigantic magnetic wave cannon designed for destroying this planet. In six hours the cannon will fire destroying the earth's core, and propelling this ship into space a safe distance from impact." Trunks lit up with worry and tension. He had only thought this place a base of operations for the Androids. But he knew now it was much more.  
  
"Well, shall we begin?" 17 said while tossing a bundle of jet-black hair off to one side. "Gladly!" Trunks threw off his jacket and sword sheath and undid the ponytail in his long sinewy hair. Trunks exposed his muscles and powered up for Super Saiyan.but nothing happened? "Oh we forgot to inform you Trunks, these circular globes on the borders of our ring prevent you from becoming a Super Saiyan." Trunks gawked in horror as 18 moved forward and kneed Trunks in the ribs and smacked him to the hard ground. Trunks leaped up and gave 18 a backhand to the neck then roundhouse kicked her into 17 then let loose a Burning Attack! 17 blew away the beam with his hands and sucker punched Trunks in the face.  
  
18 got Trunks in an arm-lock and watched delightedly while 17 pummeled the living shit out of him. Trunks cried out with every blow and coughed up at least a pint of blood, purposely aiming it at 17's face. 17 was delighted and continued kicking, punching, and elbowing Trunks in the midriff and sternum.  
  
Trunks kept trying as hard as he could to transform but could only hold the form for a few seconds before the mechanisms would interrupt. The brother and sister of doom weren't showing any signs of tiring out yet either. Trunks was in very big trouble. He was already getting more pummeled than a slab of meat in a butcher's shop, he had a split lip, cracked ribs, a popped out of place arm, and a very nagging limp in his left foot.  
  
They came at Trunks again and he crossed his arm over his chest to block but found 17 kneeing him in the crotch and 18 grinding her knuckles into his backbone! Trunks collapsed and laid sprawled out on the floor. 17 and 18 hovered into the sky and prepared a body-slam that would shatter every bone in Trunks' nimble body. They plummeted careening downwards and Trunks had only one idea. Trunks grabbed for the handle of his sword and thrust it upwards. 17 and 18 made an air-dodge of the sword's point and proceeded to shatter the blade.  
  
Trunks held his head down in worry and fear. The Androids had him right where they wanted him and could kill him at any moment. 17 lifted Trunks by the split ends of his hair and laughed as he winced in pain. "Hey 18, wasn't that great how we killed his mom?" Trunks narrowed his eyes and curled back his lips furiously. "Oh yeah! Remember when you shot a beam right through her face?" "Uh-huh that was cool, don't forget you're the one that gave me a clear shot by blasting her onto the ground." Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He grasped his forehead and cried, not even noticing the swelling and cracking of the machines keeping him from changing. Trunks didn't care about anything anymore, all he wanted to do was make those sons of bitches pay for what they had done, and make them suffer.  
  
That's when it finally happened.Trunks snapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 (Mini-Chapter) Trunks Ascends  
  
  
  
Trunks roared with rage and his energy field flung 17 and 18 halfway across the arena! Trunks crouched and exposed his iron locked teeth. His hands started bleeding again as they had before, but this time in long jets. Trunks' pale blue eyes shifted in place until slurring into a fiery green. His long hair rose from his shoulders and grew needle-like in sharpness. Trunks' muscles bulged and pulsated with veins ten inches long bursting from his swelled tank-sized arms! "Haaa!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs. One by one the globular machines on the edges of the ring exploded in clouds of fire and sent raw electrical power surging into Trunks' body. Trunks burst into Super Saiyan form but didn't stop there. All the pain and torture the Androids had caused him he'd pay back a thousand fold.  
  
"Gohan! Mother.father!" following the primordial scream was an explosion equivalent in size to ten atom bombs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7. Chapter 8 Free The Future  
  
  
  
17 and 18 were amazed at Trunks' power-up. They had never seen anything like it in their entire lives. Maybe they had underestimated him. Trunks stood with cold hatred in his eyes and ripped off the remains of his tattered shirt. He had slightly longer and more spinney hair that hovered ominously above him. Trunks had transcended his mentor and father by achieving S.S. 2! 18 flew towards Trunks and swung for his face but found herself punching air.  
  
18 felt a burning sensation on her back. She twitched her eyes in the sockets and found Trunks with a palm thrust into her spinal cord. 18 shrieked in agony before Trunks fired a typhoon of energy through her torso and completely vaporized her! 17 growled in anger and leapt at Trunks' body but stopped in mid-air when Trunks punched through his stomach with an iron fist! 17 coughed oily blood and collapsed holding his chest. Trunks raised his left leg and snapped the knee up and into 17's chin shattering his jaw.  
  
Trunks dashed in front of 17's battered body and with a mighty slice of the hand, severed his legs and one arm. 17's eyes spun in the socket and blew out his voice trying to hack up the wadded blood in his throat. Trunks grabbed him by the remaining arm and flung him soaring into the air. 17 used all of his power to save himself from being sucked into the time vortex still hanging suspended miles above the earth.  
  
"Well.con-grat's Trunks! Y-You've bea-ten me and.18! Buuut, you have sssix! Six minutes tooo.save your precious planet!" Trunks remained motionless except positioning his outstretched arms behind his neck. "Finish.Buster.Attack!" Trunks hurled a tremendous blue fireball towards 17, blasting him upward into the portal! 17 clawed at his ripped and torn shirt as thousands of bolts of raw energy seared and licked at his wounds. 17 finally gave a raging cry of agony before being completely swallowed and imploded.  
  
  
  
Trunks dematerialized from Super Saiyan 2 and relaxed. Trunks turned to his left and saw Porunga's looming figure just poking over the clouds. The three wishes were made and Dende was going to become earth's new guardian and make a new set of Dragon Balls. Trunks hopped down to the ledge they were all situated on and greeted his long time friends. They all had grim looks on their faces however. Trunks questioned what was wrong. "Trunks," Piccolo began. "We were brought back to life unnaturally by Dr. Gero, we belong dead. The seven of us are going into this base's core and are going to self-destruct. Trunks' eyes welled up and he protested angrily. "Whadda you mean? You can't!" Trunks cried. "We have to Trunks," Piccolo reiterated. Gohan put his hand on Trunks' shoulder and tried to calm him down. "It's okay buddy, we came back unwillingly and we were content with being dead, but we don't belong here, in this time. We have to go, it was nice seeing you again lil' bro. I'll miss ya." Trunks nodded sadly and flew off as the group moved into the lower basements of the ship and went up with it in a magnificent explosion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 8. Chapter 9 Home Sweet Home  
  
  
  
Trunks arrived back at Capsule Corp. and marveled at how it was as good as new. The cities were restored and all the lives lost were brought back. A tear came to Trunk's eyes as he sighed happily and knew that his world would finally see peace. Trunks opened the door casually and saw a dirt covered Bulma sipping from a mug filled with piping hot black coffee.  
  
"Oh, Trunks! I had the weirdest dream, I thought the Androids had killed me, and when I woke up I was buried six feet underground?" Trunks ran up to his mother and hugged her sobbing like he never had before. Trunks had a lot to be thankful for now, his mom was back, the Androids were no more, and he had finally "defeated his outer demons, and the inner." Trunks knew God had been watching over him throughout this whole ordeal, and he was now confident that his father and Gohan were too.  
  
  
  
"Trunks.hey Trunks wake-up!" Tien nudged at Trunks' shoulder until he finally awoke. Trunks looked around awkwardly and realized he was still inside of the capsule ship. It was all a dream. But was it just a figment of his imagination? Or was it a prelude of things to come? Tien informed Trunks that they had caught up with Cell and that he was heading for the Android threesome. Trunks tightened his belt, unsheathed his sword, and prepared to fight with a new burning desire in his body. Trunks knew he could defeat the Androids, he didn't have to be afraid anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 9. Epilogue  
  
  
  
Trunks was asleep again that night, he wasn't dreaming. Even though he was asleep he could feel everything that was going on around him. Everyone else was out like a light and there were no sounds in the Capsule Corp. building.but there was movement. Slow, yet quick. Smooth glides across the tiled floor, feet barely touching the ground. Trunks was no longer scared of the Androids, but that didn't mean he didn't have other fears. Trunks felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, small pools of sweat formed under his arms and on his forehead. He shivered in his sleep and a slew of Goosebumps riddled his spine. He could feel them again. Just like in his dream outside the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.the eyes.cold and piercing, like daggers. The wind blew violently outside and small wisps would escape under the door and blow the man's ominous cloak. Trunks jumped out of sleep when he could have sworn fingers ran across his face! But the eyes were gone.but for how long? Trunks never felt them again, Trunks' part of the game was well over, but the real fun hadn't even begun.yet.  
  
The End.For Now Madms@worldnet.att.net 


End file.
